


El fin de Ayaka Sajyou

by Roderick Spencer (RoderickSpencer)



Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Dyed hair, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Genital Piercing, Mind Control, Nipple Piercings, Tattoos, Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoderickSpencer/pseuds/Roderick%20Spencer
Summary: "Manaka le ordenó tres años antes que lastimara y humillara profundamente a Ayaka antes de matarla. Arthur usó toda su voluntad para abstenerse. Y Ayaka tuvo que huir de la casa que atesoraba, del jardín donde se sentía segura..."
Relationships: Saber/Sajyou Ayaka (Fate/Prototype)
Kudos: 1





	El fin de Ayaka Sajyou

El fin de Ayaka Sajyou

* * *

—Te dije que no regresaras.

Arthur trató de ser firme pero la lágrima bajó por uno de sus ojos. El otro palpitaba por la furia que contenía y que lo sacudía.

Manaka le ordenó tres años antes que lastimara y humillara profundamente a Ayaka antes de matarla. Arthur usó toda su voluntad para abstenerse. Y Ayaka tuvo que huir de la casa que atesoraba, del jardín donde se sentía segura.

A donde había regresado, a pesar de las advertencias de Arthur. La ciudad era peligrosa, el Grial la había corrompido. La construcción solo se mantenía en pie porque Hiroki, el padre de Ayaka, había puesto poderosas protecciones en la estructura.

Podía evitar que se cayera a pedazos. Pero no protegería a Ayaka de un Sirviente, si este la buscaba. Y lo hizo. Manaka se lo ordenó.

Un comando para la primera vez. Un comando para que Arthur no fuese tras ella.

_Está bien, Arthur. Solo deja que corra. Mi hermana sabe que no debe regresar nunca más. Es una miedosa._

Arthur rogó que así fuera. Pero sabía que Ayaka tenía una dignidad y una ética de la que Manaka carecía. Como si la madre fallecida de ambas hubiese tenido en falta el material para darle a una, la mayor. Y se hubiera esforzado el doble al colmar a la más pequeña en su segunda ocasión de dar a luz, antes de morir.

Él se había obsesionado con eso. Deseaba a Ayaka lejos, a salvo. Fantaseaba con que fuese feliz, aunque una sombra en su corazón, corrupta, se lo negaba.

¿Era siquiera Ayaka allí? Llevaba tres días, según Manaka. Y Arthur mismo la había sentido ingresar en los alrededores de la ciudad maldita.

—Tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejarte así —le explicó ella. Pero tal vez leyó su mente, sus ojos desesperados y temblorosos, que la recorrían con miedo, a medida que avanzaba a pasos pesados—. _Soy yo_ , Arthur. Solo me teñí el cabello. Y soy _mayor_ —confesó, como si sonara a una obviedad.

Arthur solía pensar que Ayaka había tenido mejores días. Sus ojos estaban tristes bajo las gafas, se estremecía constantemente y se insultaba a sí misma todo el tiempo. La muchacha ante él tenía casi 20 años, sus cabellos estaban rubios y su mirada era fría, a pesar de la convicción en sus palabras.

—Tú no sabes...Manaka...me ha pedido...—el esfuerzo de hablar le costó dominio sobre su cuerpo. Arthur avanzó hacia Ayaka, quien no cedió un ápice. La aferró, clavándole los ojos.

No tenía su armadura, sino un traje que Manaka le procuró. Logró guardar su espada. Pero las ansias aún estaban. La orden había sido firme, por mucho que Arthur se controlara, usando las protecciones del Jardín: Manaka no podía hablarle en la distancia hasta que saliera.

—Mi hermana dijo que debías violarme y matarme, ¿me equivoco?

Arthur bajó la cabeza. Sus brazos se sacudían por la fuerza que utlizaba para evitar descargarse sobre ella y ultrajarla. Había tenido pesadillas con eso cada día desde que Ayaka huyera.

—Deberías hacerlo.

—¿Qué...? —Arthur no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pensó que era parte de la maldición del Comando. Tenía ya el comienzo de una erección, contenía las lágrimas de rabia y la orden de Manaka...en concreto.

—Deberías violarme. Ya no soy virgen, ¿sabes?

Eso fue demasiado, aunque Arthur lo imaginaba. Ayaka no podía mantenerse pura para siempre. Solo las mujeres en las baladas lo hacían. Porque morían jóvenes.

No se contuvo entonces, no pudo. Ayaka amaba a un hombre, seguramente. Lo había olvidado para entregarse a otro.

Aunque fuese sano y comprensible, Arthur perdió el dominio de sus manos, que saltaron sobre la ropa de Ayaka y desgarraron su camisa abotonada. Dejó al descubierto su brasier.

Ella se estremeció ligeramente, pero no despegó sus ojos de los de Arthur. Él no quería mirar su escote.

—No...—susurró Arthur, para sí mismo.

Ayaka dio un paso hacia él, haciéndolo aún más difícil. Lo abrazó y sonrió casi con ternura.

—...No tenía a dónde ir ni cómo refugiarme cuando me escapé de ustedes, así que fui a la Iglesia y pedí al Padre Phahn que me salvara.

"Prometió hacerlo, a cambio de entregarle mi alma. Me violó hasta convertirme en una prostituta hereje de la Iglesia. Incluso me llevó a Estados Unidos, a una sede de los Templarios. En su abadía fui violada todos los días por aquellos hombres de fe. Me enseñaron magia sexual, experimentaron con mis circuitos. Estuve a punto de morir muchas veces, perdí tantos embarazos que ya no puedo quedar en cinta.

"Lo único que lo hacía soportable, cuando ellos se colocaban sobre mí y me lastimaban, era pensar que llegaría el día en que te ayudara. Creía merecer dolor por fallarte, Arthur. Imaginaba que tú me hacías daño y a menudo gozaba así. Soñaba con este día.

Ayaka se arrodilló mientras que hablaba, para horror de Arthur le acarició la entrepierna por encima del traje. Tuvo un brote. La empujó al suelo y se colocó sobre ella, rabiando y haciendo una mueca. De nuevo se obligó a contenerse.

—Ayaka...

—Shhhhh...—lo atrapó ella. Sonreía, como si la caída no la hubiese lastimado en absoluto. Arthur temblaba.

No podía hacerle eso. No después de escuchar cómo le había fallado a su señora Ama. Qué suerte horrenda había tenido.

—Pensé que iba a morir. A veces quería hacerlo. Tu recuerdo me mantuvo viva. Para mi, nunca dejé Fuyuki —contempló ella, volviendo a rozarlo allá abajo.

—No...

—No todo fue tan malo, Arthur. Hace cerca de un año, vino un mago de la Torre de Reloj. Lord El-Melloi II. Él era joven, se metía en problemas. Yo fui uno de ellos. Pidió un préstamo y compró mi libertad a los Templarios. Nunca me tocó y me convertí en miembro de su clase. Pero me enredé con Gray, una de sus estudiantes, que se parecía mucho, mucho, a ti. No te enojes. Pero hicimos cosas muy locas. Ella es menor que yo, fue un escándalo y Lord El-Melloi me echó. Dijo que si no me alejaba, me metería en una cárcel para magos. O en un loquero. O en un tren mágico que inventaron y que bien pudo servir de ambas cosas. Así que volví. Ya no tenía nada, aparte de ti, de todos modos. Y nunca te olvidé.

"No es para llorar, Arthur, pensé que acabaría muerta y estoy viva.

Ayaka seguía sonriendo y tocándolo diestramente con la punta de los dedos y la palma de las manos. Arthur jadeó, las lágrimas continuaron acumulándose sobre el hombro de Ayaka. Ella bajó su pantalón para liberar su miembro. Tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse antes de acariciarlo a piel descubierta.

—No creo que pueda resistir más...

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Pero incluso si acepto esto...

—Solo no me beses. ¿Si? Es por tu bien...—pidió Ayaka. Él quiso desobedecerla. Tuvo un absceso, tal vez por el Comando. Logró frenarse.

Ayaka se bajó las medias y las bragas, subiéndose la falda, enseñándole su sexo. Arthur se estremeció, confundido pero atraído.

—Solía tener un tatuaje sobre el vientre. "El coño de Camelot", así me llamaron. _Guinevere_. Todos esos Templarios querían hacerlo con la _esposa_ del Rey Pagano en el mito. Dijeron que yo, al haber sido tu Ama, era su reencarnación. No les expliqué mucho sobre ti. No lo esperaban tampoco. La Bruja hereje solo estaba allí para aliviarlos.

"Como voy a aliviarte ahora.

Ayaka se sujetó los labios del sexo. Arthur no lo creía. Ni entendía. Entre la rabia y el llanto, los amagos por controlar el Comando...

El sexo de Ayaka lucía extraño. Casi separado. La carne de apariencia húmeda estaba atravesada por pequeñas...¿Picas?

—Son _piercings_ , Arthur...Tengo cuatro. Y otros dos en los pezones. Hacen todo más interesante, ¿no crees? Eso pensaban los Templarios. Colgaban cruces de ellos. A veces me lastimaban mucho. Lord El-Melloi II mandó a sacarme el tatuaje y estas perforaciones pero me las hice de nuevo. Me duele pero se siente bien. No puedo evitarlo —susurró ella, casi rogando.

Arthur estaba al borde de la locura. Pudo haber tolerado con inmenso dolor que Ayaka perteneciera a otro hombre. Pero la realidad de que hubiese caído tan bajo por perder su protección, como para morar en un lupanar entre múltiples malvados que percudieron su cuerpo virgen...Era insoportable.

Y allí estaba ella. Ofreciendo lo que quedaba de un banquete para un rey. Sin reino. Arthur cerró el puño y lo apretó contra el sexo deformado de Ayaka. Llegó a rozar los adornos profanos de metal que la atravesaban. Ella jadeó, cerrando los ojos, sonrojada. Separó aún más las piernas. Tironeó de sus pezones para que asomaran duros y perforados de su sostén de satén rojo.

—Hazlo, Arthur. Aceptaré lo que quieras. Solo espero estar a la altura de Manaka. Sé que es imposible pero confórmate con lastimarme —rogó.

—...Ella no hace eso conmigo —admitió Arthur. Finalmente colocó dos dedos en el interior mojado de Ayaka, escuchando incrédulo el estremecimiento de su carne y viendo cómo ella se mordía el labio, mientras que movía las caderas, con clara ansiedad y placer desviado. Ayaka Sajyou se había convertido en una flor profanada y pálida, sin otro color que el del pecado.

—...Quedó muy dañada. Luego de su muerte. Me lo temía —susurró ella, incorporándose lo suficiente como para que quedaran cara a cara. Ayaka colocó las muñecas sobre sus hombros, arqueó las caderas, a la vez que Arthur introducía un tercer dedo y hacía una mueca.

—No es necesario que hagamos esto...debes irte.

—Ella te mandó violarme. De _todas_ las maneras, ¿no?

Ayaka suspiró, estremecida. Arthur ya había tenido otras mujeres pero ninguna así. Tan...quebrada. Y aún sedienta.

Terminaría muerta. Aún inocente pero corrupta.

Un terrible pensamiento (quiso Arthur creer que por el Comando de Manaka) cruzó la mente forzada del Rey.

—¿Tú...quieres esto, Ayaka?

Ella volvió a asentir.

Arthur tironeó de su erección, quitó los dedos bruscamente del sexo castigado de Ayaka Sajyou, le siseó y la embistió.

—Te advertí...

Ella cerró los ojos, volvió a asentir. La empuñadura del miembro le llegó hasta el final. Ayaka jadeó, separando las piernas para que su cuerpo compacto recibiera en su totalidad a Arthur.

Su piel, mojada y sensible, parecía acostumbrada a tales movimientos, sin embargo. Estaba ajustada. Arthur se sintió vulgar y aún más culpable. Su coño lo alivió, quiso enterrarse en él y olvidar, no solo a Manaka, sino sus errores y despropósito. Lo vulnerable que era. Y cómo le falló a Ayaka, al punto de usarla así.

Estando a punto de matarla.

—Arthur...tú...estás...

Ayaka se mordía el labio inferior. Arthur apartó su brasier para sujetarle los pezones perforados y endurecidos, mientras que seguía entrando y saliendo de ella. Luchaba por controlarse. Pero el cuello pálido y descubierto de Ayaka...

También le habían ordenado matarla. Estrangularla...vejarla...

Podía manipular el impulso. Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Ayaka nunca debió regresar, era un caso perdido.

—Voy a destrozarte, Ayaka. Y luego tendré que...vivir con eso...sin sueños. Luego de Camelot, me quedabas tú. ¿Esos hombres te hicieron olvidarme?

Ella sonrió con tristeza. Algo en ese gesto descontroló a Arthur. Sujetó tan fuerte las caderas de Ayaka que temió quebrarlas por un instante. Ella echó los ojos hacia atrás cuando él la colmó.

Era demasiado. Y todo.

Las manos de Arthur temblaban cuando fueron hacia el cuello de la muchacha perdida y encontrada como una totalmente diferente. Por su causa.

Ayaka torció su sonrisa ya desde antes de que él comenzara a estrangularla. Jadeó, tembló. Y entonces...

—Si tomas...la semilla de un rey...y la mezclas con la sangre del Sacrificio...y la niebla de Avalon...

De sus labios empezó a brotar, roja y brillante. Arthur salió como pudo de ella y soltó su cuello. El control de Manaka disminuyó.

Ayaka convulsionó en sus brazos unos minutos, en los que no se figuró cómo sostenerla adecuadamente. Le apartó los cabellos mojados en sudor de la boca y los ojos. Trató de cubrirle los pechos con los jirones de su camisa.

Su respiración cesó mucho antes de que Arthur llegara a plantearse el buscar a Manaka. Solo algo peor podía ocurrir.

Las lágrimas de Arthur Pendragon cayeron sobre el rostro ensangrentado y sucio de Ayaka Sajyou. Pudo sentir cómo los vínculos del Comando se desvanecían. Manaka ya no tendría más poder sobre él.

Un ansia asesina comenzó a apoderarse de Arthur. Gritó.

—¿Murió? —una voz que no esperaba. Levantó los ojos.

 _Archer_.

—Tú deberías...

—Acabaron con el Grial pero me salvé. Por poco. Mi Amo me mandó cuidar su mercancía. Digo. _Guinevere._

—¿Por qué no me detuviste?

—Había hablado con ella. No regresaría con los Templarios, lo que me pareció una buena elección. Pensó que la violaría pero no tengo interés en basura usada. Le vendí una brujería de mis nuevos Amos, los sobrevivientes.

—¿A cambio de qué?

Arthur dejó a Ayaka lastimeramente en el suelo. Poco le importaba que Archer no estuviese preparado para la batalla. Desenvainó su espada invisible.

—Quería verte cuando la destruyeras. Tu cara de culpa después de aprovecharte de ella. Eres un hipócrita. Tú y yo siempre hemos sido iguales. De hecho. Tienes que aprender de mí. Yo no la hubiese tocado ahora que solo es el depósito de semen de unos cuantos pervertidos. Está deshonrada. La muerte fue liberación para ella. Y por si fuera poco, te regaló su libertad. Muy noble.

Se enfrentaron. Arthur no podía concentrarse, gritaba. Lloraba. Maldecía. Archer solo lo despreciaba. Jugó con él antes de rematarlo.

Se burló de su fuerza mermada por la lujuria y la culpa. Lo abandonó para las fieras o la suerte.

Ayaka no despertó sino hasta horas más tarde, cuando Arthur se preguntaba si su tiempo en esta tierra, bajo esa forma, se había evaporado. Lo deseaba.

Ella le sonrió, había una mancha de sangre seca extendida bajo su nariz.

—Las lágrimas de un espíritu heroico también tienen propiedades. Eso...semen y sangre, la mía propia. Fueron los ingredientes principales para arrancarte el comando de hechizos.

Amanecía cuando lograron besarse. Ayaka estuvo segura de que los labios de Arthur sabían a polvo de estrellas, mezcladas con su propia sangre. Y el veneno. Tenían suerte, de todos modos.

—No pude protegerte...ni cuando eras mi Ama.

Ayaka se encogió de hombros, débil como estaba, aún acostada en el suelo. Arthur ya era casi una sombra carcomida por el cosmos.

—Puedo arreglármelas. Y aún iré por Manaka. Esto no se quedará así —prometió.

Arthur casi sonreía cuando desapareció. Tenía que dejarla sola, pero la había ayudado a crecer más que todos los hombres que la lastimaron.

Ayaka extendió una mano ensangrentada hacia lo que quedaba de él. Un vacío. Como el sueño que la mantuvo viva hasta entonces. Se durmió tramando su venganza contra Manaka. Tal vez era una fantasía. No tenía ni fuerzas restantes para huír y era improbable que el único Sirviente en la Zona se aliara con ella.

En el vacío cercano a la muerte, pensó que escuchaba a su padre. O tal vez a su madre.

Lo pensaría luego, si despertaba por última vez.

A esa casa solo podía regresar, después de todo, para irse de inmediato y para siempre, como Caperucita Roja, devorada por el Lobo al que amó.

* * *


End file.
